The downfall of Tommy Oliver
by Alilbitgoth
Summary: Tommy Oliver is the perfect boyfriend. He's caring, attentive, loving, thoughtful and always a gentleman but this has been getting on Kimberly's nerve for the last 2 months. So, now Kim is going to seduce Tommy and bring him to his knees.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual Seduction: the downfall of Tommy Oliver**

Tommy Oliver is the perfect boyfriend. He's caring, attentive, loving, thoughtful and always a gentleman but this has been getting on Kimberly's nerve for the last 2 months. They've been together now for 2 years and Kim's tired of waiting. Her body is talking to her and she wants Tommy in every way shape and form but for some reason he's not catching the hints. So, now Kim is going to seduce Tommy and bring him to his knees because she knows his inner bad boy is in there waiting to come out.

Will she succeed? Will Tommy found out her plan? Well I guess you all will have to read and see.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS. IT BELONGS TO SABAN ENTERTAINMENT

**This is my first FanFiction so I encourage reviews and feedback and I hope you like it!**

_Angel Grove Park_

Aisha sat on the bench watching Kim paste back and forth, trying to figure out what could possibly have her so stressed out. Today at school, she spotted Kim at her locker and was going to show her, her new earrings, but before she could say anything Kim turned to her and told her she had to talk to her and abruptly left and went to class, leaving Aisha clueless.

Now as she looks at Kim, horror starts to feel her as only one thing could drive Kim up a wall like this. Oh God! Could Kim be ….Pregnant?

Kim pacing back and forth, "Aisha I don't know what to do". "I have been throwing hints at him at how much I'm ready and how much I want him and it's like he's ignoring them. "

Aisha then looks at her with confusion, "Hints about what Kim, I have no idea what you're talking about".

"Well you know Tommy and I have been together for 2 years and we've talked about sex and we decided that when the time is right we'll take the next step" said Kim. "That next step is now "

"Wait, you mean you guys aren't already having sex, WOW!" said Aisha.

Kim stopped pacing and looked at Aisha "You thought we were already doing it"

"I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you guys are in sync" said Aisha. "Even when you guys fight side by side it's like he knows your body and know your movements, that it is so intimate and only something a lover knows plus" Aisha looks at Kim shamefaced " I thought you were going to tell me you were pregnant."

Kim laughs "First we have to do something in order for me to get pregnant.

"I mean we have been fighting together for a while but when you put it like that, I guess he does know me." said Kim. "I've never thought about it that way."

"Kim maybe he might not be ready, have you thought about that" said Aisha.

"Oh I know he's ready, I felt how ready he is every time we make out. I don't know what it is about him that has me this way. It's like he's become an aphrodisiac to me. Today in class, I was sitting behind him and started playing in his hair and smelling it. Then I started daydreaming about how it would feel rubbing across my naked body. It was embarrassing, I'm just glad Ms. Applebee didn't put me on the spot. Just last night I had the most erotic dream, that I could have sworn was real, it took me two orgasms Aisha" Kim holding up two fingers, "_**Two**_, to bring me down."

"Two orgasms, Oh WOW! uh okay" said Aisha looking shocked. "Kim maybe you should talk to him and tell him".

"Tell him what, that I have been masturbating for the past 2 months cause he won't give me some", said Kim. "No, I think it's time for me to try something different".

"UH OH, Kim girl, you know I love you but whatever you're thinking don't do it", said Aisha.

"Aisha, I'm going to seduce him", said Kim. "I'm going to knock Mr. White ranger out his uniform so fast he won't know what hit him. I want him to lose that cool of his he has". "MMMM…. Maybe you're right Aisha, maybe it is time for him to know what exactly he does to my body", said Kim with an evil smirk.

"Kim, be careful what you ask for, you might get it", said Aisha. "Tommy might be waiting for the right time Kim and I'm glad he's not pressuring you like most guys do. I still think you should talk to him and let him know how you feel. He loves you and he knows that this will be a big step in you guys relationship."

"I know that Aisha and I love him too; it's just that, I'm ready to have a sexual relationship with him too", said Kim. "I've never felt this way about a guy. Now I understand, when they say you'll know when you're ready, well I'm ready".

"Are you sure you want to go ahead with this crazy plan of yours?" said Aisha.

"How else am I going to get his attention" said Kim. "Trust me, Aisha he's going to give me what I want."

"So what's the plan" said Aisha.

"I dunno yet but I'm going to need a couple of days to think about how I want to do this" said Kim. "All I know is that it's time for Mr. Oliver to get a wakeup call" said Kim smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy Oliver is the perfect boyfriend. He's caring, attentive, loving, thoughtful and always a gentleman but this has been getting on Kimberly's nerve for the last 2 months. They've been together now for 2 years and Kim's tired of waiting. Her body is talking to her and she wants Tommy in every way shape and form but for some reason he's not catching the hints. So, now Kim is going to seduce Tommy and bring him to his knees because she knows his inner bad boy is in there waiting to come out.

Will she succeed? Will Tommy found out her plan? Well I guess you all will have to read and see.

**Chapter 2**

Tommy had decided to workout at the Juice bar because he was stressed out about what to do with Kim. Whaling away on the punching bag, he failed to notice when Rocky and Adam entered the juice bar. Rocky and Adam decided to meet up and go the juice bar to get some grub after school. Adam spotted Tommy over on the punching bag and called him over.

"Hey, Tommy what's up" said Adam.

Tommy stopped punching the bag and looked over at Adam. "Hey guys, nothing much just working the bag. What's up with you guys?"

"Me and Rocky decided to get something to eat, you want to join us" said Adam.

"Sure" said Tommy. "Just let me get cleaned up."

Thirty minutes later freshly cleaned, Tommy joined the boys at the table were they ordered burgers and fries.

"So Tommy, it looked like you had a lot on your mind." said Adam. "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

Tommy paused, and looked at his food. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about his personal life but he was unsure about what to do. "Well, see you it's about me and Kim. I think Kim wants to have sex."

Rocky and Adam both paused in their eating and stared at Tommy. "And the problem is?" said Rocky. "Shut up Rocky! Wait, you mean you guys aren't already doing it?" said Adam.

"Uh, no. We wanted to wait until the right time" said Tommy.

Adam looked at Tommy. He was totally surprised at what he heard. Tommy and Kim were together before him, Rocky and Aisha joined the rangers so he assumed they were going at it like bunnies when no one was around.

"So, Tommy what's wrong? It's not usually normal for a guy to get cold feet when a girl wants to have sex" he said.

Ah hell, Tommy thought. Maybe I should just tell them and get it over with. "Adam, Kim and I are both virgins and Kim is my first serious girlfriend. I don't know a lot about sex. What if I disappoint her?" "I want Kim, it's just that, I don't know what to do?" said Tommy.

Poor dude thought Rocky. Man I can't believe he's still a virgin. Boy do he needs help big time. "I have the solution to your problem. What you need to do is watch porn. Everything you want to know about pleasing a woman is all there, my friend" said Rocky.

"What! Porn Rocky, come on. No wonder none of your relationships last long" said Adam. "Don't listen to him Tommy. The only reason to watch porn is for stamina. You masturbate to porn to last longer. Women don't find porn sexy, what you need my friend is to read erotica."

"Erotica Adam, seriously?" said Rocky.

"Aisha isn't complaining" said Adam.

It was Tommy and Rocky's turn to look surprised. "When were you going to tell me?" said Rocky.

"It wasn't anyone business, but yes, me and Aisha are having sex" said Adam. "I stumbled across one of Aisha romance novels one day and started reading it. It had some pretty good stuff in it and was actually kind of hot!" "They want to be seduced, Tommy. First you need to seduce her mind then her body. Women love foreplay."

"So, what are you, Mr. Sex expert now?" said Rocky.

Ignoring Rocky Adam continued, "Tommy, in order to know her wants, you have to talk to Kim. Have you told her how you feel; I'm sure if you told her your fears, she'll understand".

"No, I haven't" said Tommy. "She's been throwing little hints about how ready she is but I don't know."

"Tommy, usually when guys have sex for the first time, it tends to be overwhelming, this is why you need to masturbate" said Rocky. "Trust me, one things girls hate is if you come too quick and if you do, your relationship is over."

Tommy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Give him some putties and a bad guy and he was all over it but when it comes to sex, he was totally clueless. It was more to this than he thought. It looks like he needs to step up his game because if they were going to do this, he wasn't going to disappoint Kim.

"Rocky, GOD you are so vulgar sometimes!" said Adam. "Look don't listen to Mr. Larry Flint over there, you have to go with what works best for you and Kim." "If she wants you, go for it and stop hesitating. Trust me once your into it, you'll know what to do so don't stress out about it."

"Okay, maybe I am too uptight about this. I'm glad I was able to talk to someone about this, thanks guys!" said Tommy.

"Hey, no prob! We're here for you." said Adam. "Yeah and the more you get laid, the less stressful you'll be" said Rocky.

Adam elbowed Rocky but Tommy just laughed and shook his head and the guys continued their meal as if their talk never happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim was at her vanity table brushing her hair getting ready for bed while listening to _That's the Way Love Goes_ by _Janet Jackson_. That song never fells to put her in very relaxed and sensual mood. She didn't feel like putting out her clothes for tomorrow so she'll do it in the morning. Yawning as she looked into the mirror, she wondered what Tommy was doing. She hadn't seen him today since Zed didn't have a plot today.

After talking with Aisha, it seems that everyone thought her and Tommy were having sex. Well if she'll have her way, in the next couple of days, maybe it'll come true. What is it about her that causes him to pause? Now she has to figure out a way to get Tommy to go all the way with her. She picked up her diary and flipped to the day, everything changed between them. If only her mom had came home two hours later.

_**October, 24 1994**_

It was after I'll first date, after his return, when I'll relationship became sexual. He had told me he wanted to spend the day together and I was so ecstatic, that it took me 2 hours just to find something to wear. I ended up picking out my floral pink dress, my white shirt with my brown boots. My mom even let me borrow her purse, which she went on her first date with. The date started out wonderful. We goofed around together in the park, held hands and fed each other food. Tommy could be so sweet and so considerate and I just found myself drawn more into him, than ever. He even wore his hair down like I liked.

Unfortunately, Lord Zed decided that my mother's purse, would make a great monster and ruined a perfectly great day, at least that's what I thought. After the rangers and I defeated the monster and the purse turned back to normal, we met up with the guys at the juice bar. Tommy could see that I was totally buggin about our ruined date and decided we should go watch a movie. I didn't feel like going to a theater so I suggested my house, since my mother wouldn't be back until later than night.

An hour later, shoeless with freshly buttered popcorn, we lounged on the sofa, with my back to his front trying to find something on cable to watch. God being in Tommy's arms was like a haven for me and before you know it, Zed was forgotten. We both wanted to watch different movies, he wanted to watch _Terminator 2_ but I wanted to watch _Pretty Woman. W_e came to a compromise and ended up watching _Indecent Proposal_. Of course, we had no idea what were getting into.

About five minutes into the movie, Tommy began playing with the straps on my dress. I was used to Tommy putting his hands upon my shoulders but he never played with my clothes before. It was during the 1st love scene between Demi Moore and Woody Harrelson that the mood between us shifted. I heard him gasped and watching this sensual scene with him was the first time I got turned on but then I immediately became embarrassed.

"Ah Kim, what kind of movie are we watching?" asked Tommy. "I have no idea", I said. We kept watching though.

Then when they got to the scene of them in their hotel room after they won money in Las Vegas and they were making out in the bed and rolling around on the money, I looked at Tommy's face. As if he could feel me looking at him, he turned his head and looked down at me. We stared at each other as Sade, _No Ordinary Love_ played on the TV. He moved his hand and laid it gently upon my face and kissed me.

This was THE kiss. The one where your breathing spends up, your heart pounds and the blood rushes from your head down to your legs and in between. As the kiss ended, I felt a calmness come over me. I sat up and laid the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and turned back to him. I lay on top of him and began to kiss him and the movie was totally forgotten. I felt him moan and run his fingers in my hair and I did the same.

It was at this time that I began to feel a bulge rubbing my thigh and I thought to myself, he really does want me. So I took his hand that was in my hair and laid it on my breast. He stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Kim I….." shhhhhh! I laid my finger against his lips.

Tommy has this little boy lost look he gets when he gets sad or when something moves him emotionally.

I sat up and pulled down the straps on my dress which fell to my waist. I pulled up my white t-shirt and took it off, all the while looking at him. Tommy had a thunderstruck look on his face. If I wasn't really into the moment, I would have laughed.

Here I was, sitting on Tommy's lap in my pink lace bra and I should have been embarrassed but I wasn't. He looked at me then said, "Are you sure?" I'm sure, I said. He rose up and took the clip out of my hair and dropped it on the floor. I closed my eyes as I felt him message my scalp and then touch my lips with his fingertips.

His hands then traveled down my neck to my shoulders and around to my back, like it was memorizing the texture of my skin. I reached around and popped my bra, cause I wanted to feel his hands touch all of me. The moment his hands slid up and down my back, I shivered.

My bra straps then fell down my arms exposing my breasts. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw him looking at me. I needed to feel his naked skin against mine so I began stripping him of his vest first, then his white t-shirt and threw them on the floor. I loved the way his body was built. He wasn't bulk like Jason but still powerfully none the less and his sleekness gave him speed. I took my hands and placed them on his chest just to feel his skin and to feel his heart beat. I then slid my arms around his neck bringing our chests together, when his arms slid around me, holding me and just taking in the pleasure of our bare flesh melding together.

"Beautiful, I love you" said Tommy. There were no words to describe how I felt the moment he said those words. So, I just looked into his eyes and kissed him. Our make out session got very heated and then I heard a car pull up in the driveway. We sprang apart grabbing clothes and pulling them on. I looked at the wall clock and notice it was 9:15pm and my mother wasn't due back until 11.

Tommy then glanced at the TV and said, "Kim we have to change the channel". I threw the remote at him and he changed it to _Teenage Mutant Turtles II_. I grabbed the bowl of popcorn and we ended up sitting side by side on the couch as I fumed over what could have brought her home early.

The door opened and I heard footsteps as my mother neared the living room.

"Oh hi guys, Kim" said my mom. "Hi Ms. Hart" said Tommy. His cheeks were turning red and he turned back to watch TV. "Uh, mom your kind of home early, is something wrong" I said.

"I developed a headache and I told my date that I wasn't feeling well" said my mom. She looked up at the clock, "Kim its 9:30, it's a school night so tell Tommy you will see him tomorrow", she said.

"Your right Ms. Hart, I better get going" said Tommy. My mom left the living room and headed for the steps and we both left out a sigh. "Kim that was too close, promise me that we will wait for the right time. There's no pressure and no need to rush, I love you and I'll wait for as long as you want me to", he said.

He gave me a thorough kiss goodnight and left.


End file.
